The Lost Void Dragon
by TheKING2017
Summary: Neglected By His Family, Blaze Kurosaki runs away to show them he is the NUMBER 1. He is Found by two dragons and trained to be the Greatest
1. Chapter 1

Name: Blaze Kurosaki

Gender: Male

Eyes: Green with a Tint of Red , (Red when angry)

Hair Style: The Hairy style is Ikki Kurogane (rakudai no cavalry)

Hair Colour: Silver with Ice Blue Tips

Skin: White

Height: 6ft 5 inches

Build: Thin and Very Defined Muscles(Like a Swimmer and Runner)

Occupation: 2nd year High school student

Species: Dragon and Youkai.

(May add a few more and which type of Youkai and how he became a

Dragon will be revealed later)

Personality: Kind, caring and laid back. Blaze is very protective of his friends, if it his enemies of certain people he will be cold and emotionless. When he is pissed, he will make his enemies suffer, or finish them off immediately.

Likes: Sweets, Video games, seafood, training, relaxing and cooking

Dislikes: Rapists, arrogant people, most of the Biblical Faction, and his family

Background:

Blaze was born into a powerful Youkai family with his two sisters. His mom and dad neglected him because of a prophecy. No one knew that he was prodigy and trained on his own. Over the years he improved mentally, physically, and magically (He is 8 years old). He never showed any emotion to anyone and his family discovered he existed on the day he decided to run away.

When he was running, he teleported to a mountain where he was founded by two dragons which were called Dirgag, Lord of Ice and his mate Lemmyrth, The Darkness. He told him his life story and trained him for 6 years until something happened.

Abilities: Hand to Hand Specialist, Master Swordsman, Master Magician, Master Tactician, Weapons Specialist, Expert Marksman.

Sacred Gears:

A lost Loginus Sacred Gear Which is called _{_ _ **Eternal Nightmare**_ _} It c_ _an create alter the rules into the favour of the wielder. The user of this sacred gear can manipulate and do anything (like copying a sacred gear, magic or change the power or weight of an enemy's weapon or Armor)._

 _Appearance: Eyes turn Dark Purple and Black Draconic scales around the body._

Top of Form

Balance breaker: A black tyrannical king like Armor.

Weaknesses: Puts a whole ton of mental strain on the user if he/she uses it too much or tries doing anything huge. Can be used only once every 15 seconds unless in balance breaker form.

Bottom of Form

Weapons (More will Be revealed)

Bracelet: Hides his true power

Ebony and Ivory:

Form: Dual customized M1911 pistols

Description: A pair of black and white trademark handguns customized for Dante under the name "Tony Redgrave."

Rebellion:

Element: Magic

Form: Claymore

Description: The trademark claymore belonging to Dante as an heirloom from his father. It is a key element in releasing Dante's devil half, though it must first be awakened by the taste of his blood.

Yamato:

Element: Dark

Form: Tachi, Katana

Katana Description: The trademark katana belonging to Vergil as an heirloom from his father, and later coming in to the possession of Nero, and at one point Dante. It can cut through nearly anything effortlessly, including space itself.

Harem: Kuroka, Fem Inari, Kushina, Naruko, Amaterasu, Fem Tsukuyomi, Tiamat, Tsunade Senju, Yasaka, Older Kunou

 **I will add a Poll to add more Harem Members, Weapons, and Powers.**

 **This Harem Will contain Incest**


	2. Chapter 2

The bright lights blinded me as I woke up from my bed. My family wanted me to have a normal school life and to enjoy it to the fullest. I went to the shower and put on the school uniform which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. My hair is retained a spiky and little bit more tamed than this morning. I ate a quick breakfast of Toast, Bacon and water,

{Time Skip}

As I enter through the Front gates their Reactions were mixed, they were whispering but with my enhanced senses I heard them easier. The girls were like

'Who's that guy?'

'Is he Single?'

'Kyaaaaa, he so handsome!'

'I wonder if he is a new student'

The males were like...

'Die Pretty boy!'

'Who the hell is that!'

Damn another Binshonen here to steal all the girls'

Blaze sweat dropped at some of these comments and Thought "is all schools like this?" He walked to the classroom and thought _"Ryuu did you feel that "_

{Ryuu replied with" _Yes partner devils and_ _ **Them**_ _reside here"}_

Balze Thought" _Damn Why are_ _ **them**_ _here and even worse devils are here as well"_

 _{I doubt they can actually hurt you at the level you are}_

 _"I rather avoid conflict for now" Blazed sighed" They are watching me arent they?"_

 _{Afraid so partner}_

 _"I thought I sealed most of my energy?"_

 _{Yeah but you still leak energy}_

 _"I will play stupid when it comes to the supernatural_

 _{And if they provoke you?}_

 _"Let's hope that doesn't happen"_

 _{Very well}_

During the Conversation Blaze arrived at the door at his homeroom. He knocked on the door on the classroom and walked in.

"Class you may have heard there is a new student coming to Kouh. Well here he is, please introduce yourself" Blaze nodded and faced the students.

"Hi there my name is Blaze Kurosaki, this is my first time at a new school so please take care of me" He said with a bow. The class started muttering.

"Is there any questions for Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Do you have a Girlfriend?"

Nope

All the girls started screaming in joy

Then a blonde hair beauty standing at 5ft 9 with long Golden hair with red tips that goes all the way to bubble butt, she has light Blue eyes. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. She has EE-cup Tits. Her name is Naruko Uzumaki. One of his Siblings.

Blaze blood runs cold, his heart stops beating and drinks his spit,

{Partner, **Partner!** }

 _Sorry Ryu_

{Its ok if she finds out we will solve it later}

Thanks

{No problem, she is quite beautiful maybe you can...}

Blaze blushes and shouts internally _"Shut up"_

Ryuu chuckles as he falls asleep

Blaze says" yes, what's your question"

Naruko asks" Are you my older brother, because you look like an older version of him"

No sorry maybe if you have picture of him maybe I know where he is"

Naruko looks downcast Internally she knows this is her older brother her sister intsincts are screaming at her to apologize. Her Kitsune instincts are saying something completely different.

"Ok"

Then the teacher "Kurosaki-san can you sit at the back"

"Sure"

For the rest of the day, everyone was surprised at how smart he is, for his entrance exam he 100% while Sona Sitri the smartest girl in school got 98%. At lunch time he got surrounded by girls asking personal questions ranging from his life, hobbies, and more perverted ones.

Blaze walked out of the school building and he found a tree and started to eat his lunch. Then Naruko and next to her was Blazes other sibling Mito, Mito let her Scarlet red hair flow all the way to slim waist and wide hips to her Bubble butt, She has light pink lips that are super kissable. She has purple eyes that show happiness, curiosity and sadness. She has DD-Cups Tits. She is wearing the female Kouh academy uniform.

Then Next to Mito is a Beautiful Golden Blonde Hair that flows all the way to her slim waist and wide hips that make her huge Bubble butt look bigger, and her EE-Cup Tits. She has pink lip gloss over her kissable lips, as well as having light Gold eyes. She is Kunou the Daughter of Yasaka. She is wearing the Female kouh academy uniform.

They are walking towards Blaze with Bentos in their hands, Blaze just raised an eyebrow at this.

Blaze says "Hey, how may I help you"

Naruko responds" Umm I was wondering if we can eat lunch with you?"

Blaze" sure"

They all sat down and opened the girls opened their bentos. Theirs look delicious. When Blaze opened his the girls started to drool, they had to wipe their's off. Blaze chuckled

The red head said "Hi, my Name is Mito Uzumaki and twin sister of Naruko"

The blonde said" Hi my Name is Kunou, childhood friend of Mito and Naruko"

Blaze said" Hi my Name is Blaze Kurosaki transfer student of Kouh academy"

During Lunch break they all did small talk and then the bell rang. They all packed their stuff.

Blaze decided to break the silence and said" Nice to meet you all and maybe we can hang out another time" With a fake smile.

Then Kunou thought of a devious idea and Naruko and Mito started to Glare at her. She was walking towards Blaze and _Accidentally_ sprain her ankle. Blaze caught her and asked"

Are you ok?"

Kunou replied "with I think so, but my ankle got sprained"

She does the puppy dog eyes and **SSS-Class Jutsu** " Can you carry me to the infirmary"

Blaze try to avert his eyes but to no avail he sighs and picks Kunou up and started to carry her. Kunou put her assets on Blazes broad muscular chest. Kunou had one thought " _He is so warm"_ and tries to snuggle to savor the warmth from his body. Mito, Naruko and every girl started to glare at Kunou for getting carried like a princess from Blake. While all the guys glare at blake for carrying Kunou. He carried Kunou to the infirmary and laid her down on the bed. He smiled softly at her remembering all the past memories about her and Blaze. He quietly left the infirmary and Kunou mumbled "Blaze-Kun".

[Time Skip]

After school Blaze started to walk home. Then he saw a Fallen Angel at the Bridge. He called his partner

 _Hey Ryuu_

{Yes partner}

 _A fallen Angel is on the bridge, should I listen to what she says, or eliminate her_

{I think you should listen to what she says, and I'm sure you can sense it there are devils watching and you don't want run into them yet}

 _Ok thanks_

{ I'm always here for you partner}

 _Thanks_

{ Ok now I'm going to take a nap}

 _Blake sweat dropped and mumbled lazy perverted dragon_

He walked onto the bridge and saw the Fallen Angel. The Fallen Angel has long Silky black hair that reaches to her Firm ass, and is wearing a a purple blouse that empahise her tits being bigger. She is wearing light blue sneakers as well with light purple eyes. She has D-Cup Tits. Her name is Amano Yuuma, her real name is Raynare

The Fallen Angels says" Um, hello"

Blaze says "Yes"

"Um I was wondering if you would want to go on a date on Sunday"

"Let me think"

 _Hey Ryuu_

{Yes partner}

 _Should I listen to what she says_

{With this you can figure out her true goal is}

 _Ok_

{ She is quite beautiful maybe she will let you tap dat ass}

 _Shut up Ryuu_

 _As usual you hear snoring noises from his sacred gear_

Blaze says" sure, when?"

Umm, how about this Sunday?

Sure

Ok see you later

Hey about your name?

Oh, my name is Amano yuuma

Ok bye

Bye

Blaze started walking to his house and he knew the devils were watching him. He opened up his Two story house(Which is bigger but he put up seals, and illusion magic to make it look smaller). He dropped his back on his couch watched some T.V until 8:00 PM, made a simple dinner just Laksa and Spinach, took a shower and fell asleep on his king Size Bed


End file.
